


Dodgeball

by smilecyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Protective T. J. Kippen, School, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecyrus/pseuds/smilecyrus
Summary: Cyrus finds himself stuck with all the athletic kids in a game of dodgeball, however maybe TJ Kippen can help.





	Dodgeball

It was finally Jefferson Middle Schools annual celebration day. Once every trimester, the whole day would be dedicated for the students to have fun and do special activities inside the building. Everyone would sign up for their preferred activities about a week or so beforehand and usually, you would get placed in the ones picked. However, every so often an activity was too filled up and a student ended up in something they didn’t sign up for.

Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah, and Andi were all sitting in their home room class waiting for Mrs. Rachel to hand out their schedules for the day.  
“Okay so we all signed up for the same things right?” Jonah asked.  
“Yes, first arts and crafts, then a movie, then the scavenger hunt.” Buffy said glancing up from her phone.  
A few minutes later another teacher came in and handed Mrs. Rachel a stack of papers, the students schedules of course.  
“Okay students, your schedules are in.” Mrs. Rachel said after grabbing the stack, and heading back to the front of the classroom. She then walked around handing them all out, leaving the ghc who were sitting in the back for last.  
Andi, who was sitting closest to Buffy glanced at hers first.  
“Yep same thing.” She said smiling.  
Jonah held his out showing the girls “Me too.”  
That’s when they all turned to Cyrus, who’s face had gone a ghostly white.  
“Cyrus?” Andi said her smile disappearing. Cyrus quickly looked up and held the paper out in front of him. The ghc scanned it over and read

Cyrus Goodman  
Arts and Crafts.....  
Movie.....  
Dodgeball.....

Buffy grabbed it out of his hands,  
“No this must be a mistake.” She said reading it over again.  
“Maybe we can ask Mrs. Rachel to change it?” Jonah suggested shrugging.  
The group all dashed up to Mrs. Rachel’s desk, however they were quickly shot down as Mrs. Rachel said “What’s final is final.”

Soon enough the bell rang signaling it was time for the first activity, Cyrus tried his best to have fun making the origami in arts and crafts but his mind couldn’t help but think about what he would be doing for the hour of dodgeball. The group tried to find someone else who also had the third activity of dodgeball by asking anyone who crossed their path but sadly it seemed like everyone who did have dodgeball had it first, and soon enough it was already time for the movie. 

“It’s okay Cy guy, deep breaths, in and out.” Jonah said placing a calming hand on Cyrus’s shoulder.  
“Just stay to the side, and maybe you’ll find someone you know!” Andi said trying to sound hopeful.  
“Yeah it’s only and hour, you can do it.” Buffy agreed. They all had a little group hug and then went their separate ways, Buffy, Andi, and Jonah down the hall and Cyrus turned toward the gym. 

Kids were already flooding into the gym, and right away Cyrus could tell that of course he had been stuck into a group with literally all athletic kids. Just his luck.  
He made his way through the doors, and quickly scanned the room seeing if there was anyone he might slightly know to sit with, but quickly he found himself overwhelmed and just decided to go sit down alone instead. He made his way up the stairs and sat down on the last bleacher in the back, and looked down at his shoes, which weren’t even good shoes to be running around in. Cyrus thought maybe.. he could tell the teacher that, and say it’s too dangerous to play the game with these shoes! Just as Cyrus was about to stand up, a familiar face sat down beside him. TJ. 

“Hey underdog.” TJ smiled at him, that soft smile that seemed to only be reserved for Cyrus.  
“Oh hi scary basketball guy.” Cyrus smiled back, the thought of asking the teacher soon disappearing.  
“Hey I thought I was not so scary basketball guy.”  
“Hmm.” Cyrus hummed. “That’s true, I just like to mix it up sometimes.”  
“I see.” TJ said rolling his eyes a bit.  
“So where’s buffy and the rest of your crew?” TJ asked.  
“Scavenger Hunt. I somehow got stuck here.” Cyrus frowned.  
“That’s too bad, but hey now we can hang out.” TJ said bumping Cyrus’s shoulder with his own.  
Although that is true and did make Cyrus a little happier, he still was sure TJ had many other friends that he would much rather hang out with.  
“Yeah I guess but what about your other friends, where are they?” Cyrus asked glancing around.  
TJ didn’t take his eyes off Cyrus and just said “Over there somewhere.” gesturing towards the opposite side of the gym. Cyrus nodded.  
“I’m really bad at sporty things though you know that Teej, you’ve seen the list of things I can’t do. I don’t want to make you not have fun, I’ll just be a burden.” Cyrus said looking down.  
TJ immediately turned more to face the boy beside him, his eyebrows scrunched together. “Hey can you look at me?”  
Cyrus slowly lifted his head, and made eye contact with TJ, who almost seemed to have gotten closer? Or have they always been sitting this close? Cyrus’s mind quickly stopped wandering when TJ continued.  
“Don’t say that, you’re not a burden. You never will be okay? We’ll have fun, I always have fun with you, and if it means anything I don’t think I’m really good at dodgeball anyway.”  
Cyrus laughed “Yeah okay mr. basketball team captain.”  
“Exactly! Basketball team captain not dodgeball captain.” TJ said laughing back.  
“Yeah sure we both know if there was some sort of dodgeball team, you would probably be captain of that too.” Cyrus said raising his eyebrows while TJ just looked away smiling.  
“But.. thank you I always have fun with you too.”  
TJ looked back towards Cyrus and smiled, maybe even blushing a bit. He opened his mouth to say something else but before he could continue a loud whistle was heard throughout the gym, signaling it was time to be assigned teams.

Thankfully, TJ and Cyrus did end up on the same team, the green team. Meaning they had to put gross green jerseys on over their shirts. As they made their way to the bucket with all the jerseys two of TJ’s friends grabbed him and pulled him to the side. TJ quickly looked back over his shoulder to Cyrus and said “I’ll be right back.” with a small smile, then turned back to the friends pulling him away. Cyrus couldn’t help but watch their interaction, the two other boys, who Cyrus recognized from watching some of the basketball games, Cameron and Max he believed their names were, were standing in front of TJ with huge amused grins on their faces while TJ stood there smiling slightly with a red blush swept across his face. Strangely every once and a while Max seemed to slightly punch TJ’s shoulder. However, Cyrus quickly stopped watching them when the two boys seemed to start glancing at him every few seconds. So he just grabbed his green jersey, and started to head to where the rest of the greens were. Soon enough he felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulder.  
“Hey you’re back.” Cyrus said glancing up at TJ.  
“Yep, sorry about that Max and Cameron just like to tease me, but they say hi by the way.”  
“You talked about me?” Cyrus said glancing up again.  
TJ’s face seemed to get red again as he looked down meeting Cyrus’s eyes.  
“Maybe..” 

Soon enough the game was about to start, the teachers however let them talk a lot at the beginning of the hour so there was only about 30 minutes left, so it wasn’t going nearly as bad as Cyrus thought it would, but now was the start of the real reason Cyrus was scared. The whistle blew signaling the beginning of the game and balls quickly started flying throughout the air, students were sprinting around and chucking the foam balls in every direction. However, TJ didn’t run right away, he stood by Cyrus, his eyes not leaving the boy.  
“It’s okay underdog lets just stay back here okay.”  
Cyrus nodded, flinching at any ball that happened to fly near them. Their plan however was soon interrupted when Max and Cameron started blatantly trying to aim for TJ, but because Cyrus was standing so close to him, the balls were almost hitting him as well.  
“They’re stupid Cy it’s fine just stay behind me.” TJ said as he glanced around for a ball. Another teammate of theirs ended up passing him one and the blonde caught it easily as he still stood protectively in front of Cyrus. Then, a ball came flying at them but TJ quickly caught it with his free hand, and soon enough Cameron was out.  
“Are you kidding me!” Cameron exclaimed walking over to the side lines.  
TJ quickly turned back to look at Cyrus with a smile, “Okay underdog, one down one to go you doing okay?” Cyrus nodded and smiled. He no longer really felt scared, he felt protected. Glancing around Cyrus then noticed that the only people left on his team were him, TJ and about 4 others. The other team was just Max and one other though so they were still winning by a bit. 

It felt like Cyrus just blinked and it was down to just him and TJ against Max. Anxiety flood through Cyrus as he looked around seeing the rest of the students eyes on him, but before he could get too scared, everyone from his team started screaming and he noticed Max rolling his eyes across the gym. TJ had won the game. 

“Hey you di-“ Cyrus started but was quickly cut off by TJ wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Cyrus was shocked for a moment but quickly wrapped his arms around TJ in return.  
“We did it underdog.” TJ said as he let go and looked down at Cyrus with a soft smile.  
“Are we interrupting something?” Max said in a teasing tone as him and Cameron walked up to the two. Causing TJ to playfully shove him, “Max, Cam, this is Cy.”  
Cyrus smiled “Hi.”  
“So TJ here really-“ Cameron started but was quickly interrupted by TJ “No no no, let’s not do that right now.” he said sending the boys a serious look. Cameron snorted and turned to Max, “Guess we’ll be going now, see you later TJ.” They said spinning around and walking away. “Good choice!” TJ called out after them before turning back to Cyrus.  
“Thank you Teej, for today, you really helped me I wasn’t even that scared surprisingly.” Cyrus said smiling.  
“Of course, but thank you Cy. It was really fun.” TJ said returning the smile.  
They stood there staring at each other for probably a little too long when the bell rung and signaled that the day was over.  
“Well I guess it’s time to go.” TJ said looking down.  
“Yeah I guess... but hey would you maybe want to head to the park for a bit?” Cyrus quickly spit out, surprised by his sudden boost of confidence. TJ looked up, a soft smile grew on his face. “For sure.” 

“I wonder how Cyrus is doing.” Buffy said walking down the hall towards their friends locker.  
“Im sure he’s okay.” Jonah replied.  
They turned the corner and to their surprise there was Cyrus, laughing?  
“Who is he-“ Andi started but stopped when Cyrus closed his locker revealing none other than TJ Kippen leaning against the locker beside him.  
“Let’s not bother them.” Buffy said knowingly smiling at the two.  
“Yeah I’m sure we’ll get all the details later.” Andi laughed.  
“Wait you guys see it too!” Jonah said turning towards the girls.  
“Honestly who doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
